Indigo's Life
by Iin S
Summary: Kehidupan Hiruma adalah kehidupan seorang indigo. Bagaimanakah perjalanan hidup Hiruma? Misteri nama Ibu Hiruma mungkin terungkap disini.RnR?


Iin : Minna! Iin kembali dengan OC yang setia menemani saya! Pichi!

Pichi : Moshi-moshi minna.

Iin : Ini adalah fic ketiga saya.

Pichi : Gak usah curcol deh. Langsung aja ke fic

Iin : Oke, ini terinspirasi dari majalah yang memuat cerita tentang orang yang indigo.

Pichi : Kita mulai saja!

Title: Indigo's Life

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-san and Yuusuke Murata-san

Story: Original from me!

Warning: OOC, OC, Abal, Hancur, Gaje, typo tersebar dimana-mana, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dilihat, pokoknya hancur, karya sampah, silahkan flame, kritik dan bakar fic ini.

**Don't like, don't read**

**(****Flash back)**

"Youichi, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, bermata hijau tosca, dan memiliki bibir pink mungil, yang sekarang sedang bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Hm…. Entahlah, tapi sebentar lagi akan ada yang bernasib seperti ini bu," kata seorang anak kecil yang dipanggil Youichi itu sambil menghantamkan batu ke tubuh seekor cicak lalu membantingkan cicak tersebut ke permukaan tanah hingga tulang cicak itu remuk dan mati.

"Maksudmu apa Youichi?" tanya wanita itu lagi dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Nanti akan ada kecelakaan didepan rumah kita bu," kata Youichi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah Youichi, jangan berkhayal seperti itu," kata wanita tadi yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Youichi Hiruma.

"Jadi, ibu tidak percaya?" terlihat raut wajah kecewa diwajah Youichi.

"Hh… ayo kita masuk, ibu sudah siapkan makanan kesukaanmu," lalu Ibu Youichi pun menarik tangan anaknya kedalam rumah.

CKIIIIITTTTTTT!

BRRRRAAAAAKK!

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara tabrakan dan tepat terjadi di depan kediaman keluarga Hiruma itu. Ibu Youichi hanya bisa diam dan mematung didepan pintu rumah mereka sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Youichi benar kan bu?" tanya Youichi polos kepada Ibunya. Dan sejak kejadian itu dapat disimpulkan, bahwa Youichi Hiruma adalah seorang indigo. Dan tentu saja apa yang Youichi lakukan terhadap cicak tadi terjadi persis seperti pengendara motor yang menjadi korban. Tubuh pengendara itu terhantam truk yang mengangkut batu (di Jepang ada gak ya?) lalu tubuhnya jatuh menghantam kerasnya tanah sehingga tulangnya remuk dan meninggal.

"Sayang, ternyata kamu seorang indigo," kata Ibu Youichi.

**(****End Flash back)**

Ini dia, Youichi Hiruma. Sedang duduk di kursi taman didekat hotelnya. Dia memainkan laptopnya tetapi, dia tidak tau apa yang dicarinya. Dipikirannya terlintas kenangannya bersama ibunya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kepergianmu," kata Hiruma pelan.

**Hiruma POV**

Sejak kepergianmu aku tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan. Bahkan saat itu aku bingung ingin melakukan apa saat mengetahui bahwa kau sudah meninggalkanku. Bukan untuk sementara tetapi selamanya. Dulu aku masih bisa menggantungkan segala penderitaanku padamu. Selalu saja kau memberikan solusi terbaik yang bisa aku jalankan. Sekarang kau sudah tidak disampingku lagi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat itu? Kau tau kenapa aku sangat membenci pria yang kau cintai itu? Karena dia mengatakan,

"_Untuk apa menangisinya? Dia sudah kita tidak perlukan lagi. Sudah tidak ada harganya lagi," _

Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan dia. Walau dia menangis darah pun, aku akan tetap pada prinsipku. Tidak ada kata maaf untukNya. Kau tau kan? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tidak pernah rela untuk membiarkanmu pergi dari hadapanku. Maafkan aku, Ibu…

**(****Flash back)**

Dihari kelahiran Hiruma…

"Lihat, bayinya lucu ya," kata Ibu Hiruma saat melihat kelahiran anak pertamanya.

"Kita beri nama siapa ya?" tanya Ayah Hiruma saat melihat wajah anaknya yang imutnya bukan main.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Ibu Hiruma balik.

"Hm…," terlihat sang Ayah masih sibuk berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Youichi?" tanya sang Ibu kepada sang Ayah.

"Nama yang bagus. Darimana kau kepikiran nama itu?" puji sekaligus tanya Sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja gabungan dari nama kita. Huruf Y pertama, itu karena nama kita awalnya sama-sama huruf Y, lalu huruf O, berasal dari namaku Yokari, Huruf U berasal dari namamu, Yuuya, dan sisanya adalah ichi, itu karena dia anak kita yang pertama," jelas Yokari, Ibu Youichi Hiruma kepada Yuuya, ayah Youichi Hiruma.

"Istriku sangat kreatif. Mudah-mudahan saja anak kita juga kreatif," kata Yuuya

"Tentu saja," kata Yokari.

**(End Flash**** back)**

**Hiruma POV**

Sejak mengetahui arti nama ku, tentu saja aku sangat gembira. Apalagi nama ini dari Ibu. Tetapi begitu mengingat ini, aku jadi teringat akan wajahmu yang sangat lembut itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"DOR!" katanya sembari menepuk pundakku. Tetapi aku yang indigo ini tidak terkejut. Kau tau? Aku sudah pasti akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada ku beberapa menit sebelum itu terjadi. Dan, aku juga sudah tau siapa orangnya.

"Manager sialan berisik!" bentakku padanya. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa melupakanku akan kepedihanku karena ditinggal Ibu.

"Dari tadi ngelamun sambil liat layar laptop. Entar kesambet malaikat lo..," katanya. Entah berusaha melucu atau bagaimana, menurutku tidak lucu. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Hiruma-kun! Tadi kamu kirim e-mail kan? Kamu nyuruh aku datang kesini kan? Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Eh? Sejak kapan aku ngirim e-mail sialan ke manager sialan? Aku segera memutar memoriku lagi. Rupanya yang kuketik dilaptop tadi adalah e-mail untuk manager sialan. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Melihat situasi, aku sedang ada ditaman yang sedang sepi. Berdua dengannya. Tiba-tiba ada pengemis kecil datang. Dilihat dari wajahnya, kayaknya dia orang Indonesia. Untuk apa ada disini?

"Hiruma-kun, lihat. Ada anak kecil datang kemari. Pakaiannya kotor. Kurasa dia pengemis kecil," kata Manager sialan disampingku sambil berbisik. Kulihat anak itu semakin lama, semakin mendekat kearah kami. Dia membawa bunga anyelir putih sambil menyanyi.

"Nada-nada yang indah, slalu terurai darimu. Tangisan nakal dari bibirku, takkan jadi derita. Tangan halus nan suci, tlah mengangkat tubuh ini. Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup, rela dia berikan…. Ooh Bunda, ada dan tiada dirimu kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku…," suara anak itu sangat lembut. Dia menyanyi menggunakan bahasa Jepang tetapi dengan logat Indonesia. Lucu memang, tetapi sangat tepat untuk suasana hatiku sekarang.

"Kya… suara yang sangat merdu. Kamu dari Indonesia ya dik?" tanya manager sialan.

"Iya," jawab anak itu singkat. Dasar pengamen sialan.

"Heh pengamen sialan, gak ada yang nyuruh kamu nyanyi disini. Kekekeke," kataku. Yah, bermaksud mengusirnya.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan berkata-kata seperti itu kepada anak kecil!" kata manager sialan berusaha membela anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Saya sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu kok," kata pangamen sialan itu sambil memberikan senyuman menjijikan. Dan kutebak, manager sialan akan iba melihat senyuman pengamen sialan itu.

"Oh, adik kecil yang malang. Boleh tau darimana asalmu?" tanya manager sialan lembut.

"Indonesia kak," kata pengamen sialan itu tepat seperti pikiranku tadi.

"Darimana kamu belajar berbahasa Jepang?" tanya manager sialan lagi. Perempuan memang cerewet.

"Waktu umurku 5 tahun aku sudah dibawa ke Jepang kak," kata pengamen sialan itu.

"Wah, hebat. Sekarang umurmu berapa tahun?" tanya manager sialan tanpa bosan.

"8 tahun kak," jawab pengamen itu.

"Oh, sekarang ibumu dimana?" tanya manager sialan. Kulihat raut wajah pengamen sialan itu berubah saat manager sialan menanyakan tentang ibu sialan dari pengamen sialan.

"Sudah meninggal kak. Waktu itu Mama jadi TKW. Terus kerja dirumah Yuuya-san. Lalu Mama disiksa terus sama Yuuya-san. Dia adalah laki-laki yang jahat!" kata pengamen sialan itu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Dan, yang membunuh ibu sialannya adalah orang yang paling sialan yang pernah kukenal. Sudah keterlaluan.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi akan kejadian itu.

**(Flash**** back)**

**Hiruma POV**

Aku sedang berada di laboratorium biologi. Karena aku baru kelas 4 SD, aku tidak diberi mengunjungi di sekolahku. Kulihat kekanan dan kiri. Ada kotak kaca yang didalamnya terdapat hewan-hewan yang dari kingdom atau species berbeda. Setelah menelusuri kulihat ada kotak kaca yang berisi serangga-serangga kecil. Seperti lebah, kecoa, kupu-kupu, belalang hingga ngengat. Kami diperingati untuk tidak mengambil sample species yang berada dalam kotak kaca. Tetapi entah mengapa, pikiranku memerintahkanku untuk mengambil kupu-kupu. Kulihat kupu-kupu yang berada ditanganku. Memiliki sayap yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Berwarna hijau tosca dibagian dasar lalu semakin keatas warnanya menjadi kuning. Sungguh kupu-kupu yang cantik. Semakin lama kuperhatikan, kupu-kupu ini mirip seperti Ibu. Aku tersenyum kecil dan ingin menaruhnya lagi. Tetapi pikiranku berkata lain melangkahkan kaki ini keluar . Guru pengajar juga kebingungan melihat aku berjalan keluar tanpa izin.

Aku memasuki . Kuambil cairan HCL yang kadar ke-asamannya lebih tinggi dari asam cuka. Bisa dibilang ini adalah air keras. Tanpa perintah, aku mengambil mangkuk yang tersedia di laboratorium ini dan mulai menuangkan cairan HCL. Sudah cukup, aku memandikan lebih tepatnya merendam kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi ada di genggamanku. Kulihat reaksi dari kupu-kupu itu. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan reaksi sedikitpun. Malahan hanya diam menunggu ajalnya. Hingga akhirnya dapat kupastikan dia mati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dipikiranku terlintas bahwa Ibu akan meninggal seperti ini. Karena panas. Sama seperti kupu-kupu ini yang kepanasan karena aku rendam dengan cairan HCL. Cairan ini dapat membuat kulit bagai terbakar. Aku yang terheran-heran kembali menuju . Teman-teman memandangku aneh, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Yang sekarang ada di pikiranku hanyalah nasib Ibu. Karena 99% kemungkinan yang terjadi persis seperti yang dialami kupu-kupu itu akan terjadi. Itu adalah ketakutanku hingga saat ini.

Teng Teng Teng…

Bunyi bel sekolah sudah berdentang. Pertanda aku boleh pulang dan menemui Ibu sekarang. Kurasakan firasat buruk yang menghantui. Aku berjalan pulang dengan perasaan ling-lung. Diperjalanan aku melihat kucing hitam.

"Sial," gumamku pelan. Kau tau pertanda kucing hitam kan? Kesialan. Sehingga aku semakin tergesa-gesa untuk sampai dirumah.

Sesampaiku dirumah, seperti biasa aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Kulihat Ibu sedang dikamar sendirian. Kalian tau? Dengan tidak bersalah, Ayah sialan pergi dari rumah dengan alasan ingin mencari guru dan lawan tangguh untuk dilawan bermain shogi. Sudah 3 bulan dia pergi meninggalkan kami dirumah ini tanpa meninggalkan berita, walau hanya secarik surat. Ibu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Kulihat bibirnya pucat, kudekati dia dan bertanya, "Ada apa bu?" dan dia hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang sepertinya sangat terbatas yang hanya ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa Youichi. Hanya kelelahan. Sedikit istirahat saja, Ibu aka pulih. Bagaimana sekolah mu hari in- uhuk, uhuk," kulihat Ibu mengatakan itu sembari terbatuk-batuk. Aku semakin khawatir. Aku tau kondisinya sedang tidak sehat. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang dapat membohongi seorang indigo seperti ku.

"Ibu! Jangan paksakan kalau memang Ibu tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin repot!" bentakku pada Ibu.

"Memang susah ya, berbohong kepada seorang indigo sepertimu, Youichi," kata Ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan minta tolong pada tetangga," kataku sembari pergi. Ibuku terkenal ramah dan baik disini, sehingga banyak yang ingin membantuku.

Setelah bantuan terkumpul, akupun menyusun rencana keberangkatan kami. Aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menghubungi Ayah sialan yang entah dimana sekarang, beberapa kusuruh menjaga rumah, beberapa aku suruh mengabari kampung halamanku dan sisanya mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Kecil-kecil begini jangan heran aku sudah bisa memerintah orang atau pun menyusun rencana. Aku seorang indigo dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berani melanggar perintahku, berbohong didepan ku apalagi mencelakai ku. Sesampai ku dirumah sakit, aku berjalan menuju ruang administrasi. Mengurus administrasi, itulah yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini. Terlihat raut wajah heran sang administrator yang melihatku dengan lancar mengisi data administrasi. Setelah itu aku memesan kamar VIP, jangan kira aku yang membayarnya. Memang kalian pikir apa gunanya aku membawa orang berbondong-bondong kesini? Tentu saja untuk membayar biaya kamar dan administrasi. Apakah aku licik? Kurasa begitu.

Saat memasuki ruang VIP aku melihat impus sudah menancap di pembuluh darah Ibu, saat ku pegang kepalanya yang kurasakan adalah panas. Panasnya mungkin mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Gawat, keadaan ini sungguh tidak baik. Sedikit demi sedikit, tetangga-tetangga yang membantuku meninggalkan tempat ini. Sehingga hanya tersisa aku dan Ibu. Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat membuatku serasa ingin menangis. Aku selalu berusaha menahan itu. Hingga akhirnya Ibu tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku,

"Dengan membawa bunga sekaligus cinta, ada yang berwisata kenisan yang memendam makna. Adakah yang penah mendengar pesan kalau kuburan adalah pintu untuk pulang?" tanya Ibu kepada ku.

"He? Kenapa Ibu bertanya seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar tuh," jawabku santai. Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Adakah yang pernah mendengar bisikan, bahwa jiwa selalu rindu pulang?" tanya Ibu lagi. Dan aku tau, Ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin Ibu pergi. Jadi tolong bu, jangan membuat aku sedih. Kau tau? Ditinggal ayah sialan sudah membuatku sepi. Hanya Ibu yang setia menemaniku saat ini," kataku dengan wajah memelas. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka pelan.

"Yoka-chan, tak kusangka kau akan begini," kata seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi. Suara ini, aku sangat mengenalnya. Tanpa kutolehkan mataku kearah orang itu, aku sudah dapat menebaknya. Itu adalah orang yang telah meninggalkan ku bersama Ibu selama 3 bulan.

"Ini semua, karena KAMU dengan tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkanku dengan Ibu. Dasar pengecut!" bentakku marah. Aku sudah tidak perlu menjaga norma sopan santun lagi dihadapan orang tua ini.

"Dasar anak kurang-"

"CUKUP!" kata-kata Ayah sialan terpotong oleh Ibu. Kulihat air mata telah terbentuk disudut mata Ibu. Itu membuat ku merasa bersalah.

"Tolong, hargai sedikit Ayahmu Youichi. Ibu tidak suka jika kau bertindak tidak sopan dengan ayahmu. Dan untuk mu, Yuu-kun. Tolong jaga anak kita baik-baik," kata Ibu. Dan sekarang, aku melihat wajah Ibu yang semakin pucat, matanya yang semakin sayu. Sial. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Benar saja, seketika Ibu ambruk dari posisinya yang duduk menjadi tidur terlentang di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Sudah kuduga, dari tadi Ibu hanya pasrah menunggu ajalnya. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada kupu-kupu tadi. Dengan panik, aku berlari keluar dengan tujuan memanggil dokter. Dokter datang dan memeriksa kondisi Ibu. Kami menunggu diluar.

Aku hanya duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan Ayah sialan pergi entah kemana. Aku tau, dokter akan keluar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu lah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku takut, karena prediksiku belum pernah meleset sedikit pun.

30 menit kemudian…

dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Ibu, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang aku prediksikan pasti menjadi kenyataan. Kubertanya pada sang dokter,

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dokter, aku menerobos masuk. Didalam, aku melihat seorang wanita yang cantik sedang tertidur di tempat tidur itu. Matanya tertutup, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat indahnya warna mata yang dimilikinya. Dokter mengatakan padaku,

"Nak, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Maaf," kata dokter itu. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Ibu telah tiada. Sungguh menyakitkan bagiku. Ingin sekali menangis, tetapi air mata bagai sudah kering. Ayah sialan itu, kenapa pergi disaat Ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan ku? Ayah sialaaann!

**Di Hari Pemakaman**

Hari ini pemakaman Ibu. Aku membawa anyelir putih. Saat semua orang telah pulang, meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Ayah sialan. Terlihat air mataku menggenang. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Ayah sialan menyadarinya. Ia berkata padaku,

"Untuk apa menangisinya? Dia sudah kita tidak perlukan lagi. Sudah tidak ada harganya lagi," katanya dengan sangat enteng. Tentu saja itu memancing emosiku.

"Kalau begitu, pergi kau dari pemakaman ini dan jangan pernah ikut campur lagi dengan urusanku. Dasar AYAH SIALAN!" bentakku yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, aku pergi meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di markas militer.

**(End Flash back)**

**Hiruma POV**

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Dan setelah sekian lama ternyata orang yang kusayangi adalah Manager sialan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya manager sialan ini. Membosankan.

"Tidak dimana-mana," kata pengamen sialan itu.

"Oh... Uhm... Hiruma-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita antarkan anak ini ke panti asuhan? Please...," manager sialan ini memohon padaku? Cih, ngapain aku peduli.

"Kekeke, sejak kapan kau berani memerintahku manager sialan?" tanyaku. Yah, sambil terkekeh.

"Humph!" dia menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti ikan kembung. Ingin sekali aku memotretnya. Lalu menertawakannya sepuas yang ku bisa, "Aku akan berkerja selama 12 jam. Asalkan, kau mau mengantarkanku menuju panti asuhan," tambahnya. Hei, 12 jam? Waktu yang bagus. Tentu saja bagus, itu artinya 12 jam ia bersamaku. Kekeke

"Baiklah, aku setuju," kataku sambil menyeringai puas. Kami pun memulai perjalanan manuju panti asuhan.

**~Skip waktu perjalanan ke Panti Asuhan~**

**Normal POV**

Mereka telah sampai di Panti Asuhan. Terlihat Hiruma sedang memakan permen karetnya, Mamori sedang menggandeng anak kecil tadi.

"Kakak sampai lupa! Nama adik siapa?" tanya Mamori ramah nan sopan.

"Yuki," jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sampai. Cepat pergi pengamen sialan," kata Hiruma tajam.

"Terima kasih kak," kata gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori berdua.

"Cukup kan? Sekarang ayo pulang," kata Hiruma

"Baiklah, lihat wajahnya yang tersenyum itu, sangat manis bukan?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Biasa saja tuh. Malah menjijikan," kata Hiruma asal ceplos.

**~Dijalan Pulang~**

DEG...

Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma merasakan firasat buruk. Hiruma berjalan mendekati seekor katak. Dia mengambilnya tanpa rasa jijik. Entah kenapa warna mata katak itu biru. Seperti Mamori. Dengan posisi long passnya. Hiruma melempar katak itu sampai terkena truk dan katak itu mati dengan darah yang bercucuran.

ANEH

Hanya itu yang menggambarkan Hiruma dipikiran Mamori.

"A, Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori shock.

"Kau tau manager sialan? Beban berat yang aku rasakan? MENJADI SEORANG INDIGO TIDAKLAH MUDAH! Mengetahui masa depan yang akan terjadi, adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Melihat orang yang aku sayangi akan meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Apa kau tau?" tidak disangka Hiruma tiba-tiba meledak. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hiruma tidak satu orang pun yang tau.

**Hiruma POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa harus MAMORI yang menjadi korban. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus segera mencegahnya. Seperti pernyataan absolute rambut liar sialan yang aku patahkan dengan kepercayaanku pada semua anggota sialan. Sekarang, aku akan mematahkan firasatku dengan percaya pada diriku sendiri!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan langkah kakiku melambat. Gawat. Kulihat kearah belakang ku. Disana, telah bersiap mobil truk besar yang siap menghantam tubuh Mamori. Sedikit lagi, 50 meter lagi, Mamori akan tertabrak. Aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku. Sangat sulit, bergerak pun sulit. Tiba-tiba datang KEPERCAYAAN yang muncul dalam pikiranku. Lalu aku mempercayai Mamori akan selamat, aku mempercayai aku dapat bergerak. Dan, aku berhasil. Kakiku melaju dengan kecepatan yang entah kenapa meningkat menjadi kira-kira 4,8 detik per 40 yard. Aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, dengan kecepatan kilat, aku mengangkatnya, sedikit menyeretnya kepinggir jalan lalu menggendongnya dengan posisi bridal style. Aku mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Aku takut kehilangan dia, seperti aku kehilangan Ibu. Aku mengambil step kesamping dengan tiba-tiba, menyebabkan manager sialan sedikit terguncang. Aku heran biasanya dia memberontak atau ngomel gaje. Tapi, mungkin dia simpan untuk nanti. Setelah sampai dipinggir dia memprotesku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma-kun! Memperlakukan aku seperti tadi tanpa persiapan bisa membuat jantungku lepas tahu!" sudah kuselamatkan masih marah-marah dan juga dugaanku benar, dia akan mengomel setelah kejadian itu. Tapi aku tahu dia bohong, wajahnya saja sudah merah seperti bunga mawar. Dasar wanita sialan memang susah dimengerti.

"CEREWET! Kalau saja aku tidak menyelamatkanmu seperti tadi, kau pasti sudah Meninggal sekarang! Meninggal seperti kue sus yang dilindas truk! Kekekekekeke," aku masih menyempatkan diriku untuk ber-kekeh-ria. Padahal, tadi aku sudah panik. Dan aku senang, akhirnya bisa kupatahkan prediksiku, yang 100% akan terjadi.

"Makanya, kalau punya beban jangan ditanggung sendiri. Oh iya, tadi kamu bilang kamu Indigo ya? Pantas saja gak ada seorangpun yang berhasil berbohong dihadapanmu dan juga kamu bisa menebak rencana tim lawan. Ternyata kamu seorang Indigo. Huh, susah deh berurusan dengan makhluk seperti kamu," kata Manager sialan. Entah bermaksud memuji atau mengejek. Baiklah, dia adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tidak ingin dia dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Jadi, aku akan membuatnya selalu berada disisiku. Kalau bisa selamanya.

"Manager sialan, menurutmu, bagaimana caraku untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi?" tanyaku OOC pada manager sialan.

"Tentu saja jaga dia dan selalulah ada disampingnya," kata Manager sialan. Hm... Ide bagus.

"Oh," jawabku singkat. Mengambil ponsel. Mengetikkan sesuatu lalu ponselku, kulempar kearah manager sialan. Untungnya dia bisa menangkapnya.

_Aku sayang padamu__ dan tak ingin kau celaka. Izinkan aku untuk berada disampingmu._

Begitulah yang aku kirimkan padanya. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan mengetik. Lalu memberikan ponselku kembali.

_Aku juga Hiruma-kun._

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu antarkan aku untuk membeli _hana _[1]," kataku sambil menyeret tangannya.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya PACAR sialan itu. Karena lagi gak _mood, _ku cuekin aja, toh juga diam sendiri.

**~sesampainya ditoko hana~**

**Hiruma POV**

Aku mengambil anyelir putih. Setelah kuancam kasirnya, aku pergi menuju pemakaman di pusat daerah kantou. Tentu saja dengan menyeret pacar sialan kupastikan dia tetap berada disisiku.

**~Sesampainya di pemakaman~**

**Hiruma POV**

Aku menuju ke deretan nisan yang tersusun berjajar, lebih tepatnya melintang. Aku telusuri satu per-satu nisan itu. Setiap 1 tahun sekali. Sudah PASTI aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Ketemu! Ini dia tempat Ibu berbaring untuk selamanya. Kuletakkan anyelir itu sambil mengatakan,

"Ibu, aku datang kesini sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Akhirnya,sudah kutemukan orang yang dapat menemaniku disaat kusedih. Dia sangat pantas aku lindungi. Ibu banggakan?" kataku. Yah, selama ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang Ibu yang datang lalu meyuruhku mencari seseorang yang bisa menemaniku agar aku tidak menanggung beban sendiri. Dan sekarang aku telah menemukannya.

"Jadi ini makam Ibu Hiruma-kun? Fotonya cantik, mirip sama Hiruma-kun," kata Pacar sialan.

"Hh... sayang dia sudah tiada," kataku. Aku tau aku OOC.

"Aku akan menemanimu kok. Kau juga bisa melindungiku," kata pacar sialan, "Tante Hiruma, aku akan menjaga perasaan anakmu," kata Pacar sialan sambil tersenyum pada batu nisan Ibu.

"Keh, rayuan yang bagus pada batu nisan. Kekeke," kataku.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekeke," tambahku.

Memang, kehidupanku tak seindah dulu. Menjadi seorang indigo tidak mudah. Sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi, jika ada orang yang menemaniku, segalanya terasa ringan. Terima kasih Mamori, terima kasih Ibu. Kalian sangat berharga untukku. Aku akan selalu menjaga Mamori secara fisik maupun mental. Menjaga Ibu dihatiku.

Owari

Iin: Hie! Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Gak nyambung ya? HUE...

Pichi: = ="

Iin: Hue...

Pichi: Dasar anak cengeng.

Hiruma: Aku lembek banget disini, author sialan, OC sialan.

Iin dan Pichi: Buat yang beda sama orang lain. *kompak*

Mamori: No coment (."".)

Yokari: Tragis sekali nasibku.

Iin: Tugasmu sebagai OC disini memang itu.

Yokari: Hh... *menghembuskan nafas panjang*

Hiruma: Kekeke, Ibu sialan.

Pichi: Geez... Jangan pernah menyebut Ibu mu dengan embel-embel sialan!

Mamori: Setuju!

Hiruma: Kalian berani melawan ya? *ceklek* (menyiapkan AK-47)

Pichi dan Mamori: Hm... *Pichi menyiapkan kemoceng, Mamori menyiapkan Sapu*

Yokari: Youichi! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk melawan wanita!

Hiruma: Kamu bukan Ibuku lagi! *ceklek* (mengganti AK-47 menjadi Basoka)

Yuuya: Youichi! Jangan melawan Ibumu!

Hiruma: *DHUAR!* (menembakkan basoka ke Yuuya) The end. Kekekekekeke

Yokari: *shock*

Pichi: Iin-chan, lebih baik jelaskan yang diberikan nomor.

Iin: Eh iya, No. 1 adalah Hana=Bunga. Udah umum sih, cuma... Begitulah.

Pichi: Aneh... Tutup sanah.

Iin: Oke, ayo Minna. Kumpul bareng.

Hiruma: Penting?

Mamori: Udah, jangan banyak omong Hiruma-kun!

Yokari: Mau penutupan yah?

Yuuya: Aku yang tutup!

Hiruma: Mati kau! *BOOM!* (ngelempar bom kearah Yuuya)

Mamori: Eh, Yuuya-san bukannya Ayah Hiruma-kun ya?

Yokari: Yap, udah daripada tambah gaje mending tutup aja!

Pichi: *bawa lima toa*

Iin: Kok Cuma lima? Jumlah kita ber-enam.

Pichi: Kan Yuuya-san udah meninggal dibom sama Hiruma-san. *polos*

Iin: Lupa. *nepuk jidat*

Pichi: Yosh kita tutup!

Pichi + Iin + Mamori + Yokari= Reviewnya ya Minna-san!

Hiruma: Flame saja!

Yuuya: Uhuk ohok!

Hiruma: (ngambil Flame Thower) *Brussh* (ngebakar Yuuya) Seperti itu contoh flamenya. Kekeke...

Mind to review?


End file.
